Dielectrics have long been used to protect electrical elements. They have also been used as isolating layers. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the use of dielectrics as reflective elements is not common. This is particularly important in circuits containing LED lighting where one wants to maximize the available brightness through reflectivity. Additionally, more and more circuitry is being developed where the base substrate that the LED's are attached to needs to be bent and shaped in a non-planar fashion. Thus, the white reflective dielectric must also be flexible i.e., it must withstand a 90 degree bend with no cracking. One of the purposes of this invention is to alleviate this issue and produce a flexible reflective construction in which the light generated from LED's can be maximized.